


Not The One

by kozumeaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Drinking, Established Relationship, I feel bad for Konoha, Infidelity, Konoha gets the love he deserves, M/M, fukurodani babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeaf/pseuds/kozumeaf
Summary: The moon and the sun loved each other no matter how much they denied it,Konoha Akinori was the star that loved the moon.





	Not The One

**Author's Note:**

> heY HEY HEY, this is my first fanfic everrrrr that's being posted on here, pls be kind to me!! 
> 
> p.s it's unedited ahhh sorry & yes, I know the coding sucks, I will be better in time. 
> 
> I swear. 
> 
>    
>  _p.p.s this is dedicated to Lena who always motivated me to write and post a fic, thank you._

Konoha smiles while waving at the car moving out of the driveway, once it’s fully out of view his smile slowly starts to disappear. He slowly walks back into their shared house that they bought five years ago, he can still remember the dinner they had before Akaashi asked him to move in with him. Japan still doesn’t allow same sex marriage so this is the closest thing they can get to being domestic. 

 

~

 

Konoha remembers the butterflies that he’s had ever since he first saw Akaashi, the quiet raven haired boy with his nose in a book at all times, he clearly remembers how the snow fell on the ground so softly as he approached Akaashi and stumbled on his words because he was so captured by the way Akaashi blinked up at him, “Can I help you?” 

The volleyball team, they were one of the best in Tokyo. Fukurodani, with their Captain being one of the top 10 aces in their city they’ve always had an advantage. Bokuto, was number one in everyones’ eyes. The outgoing boisterous captain that always seemed to make everyone smile, though he had his downfalls he was still all in all a great guy. 

Being number one probably has a lot of advantages, but the only thing Konoha envied was the way Akaashi looked at Bokuto when he was at his highest, the way Akaashi’s eyes would sparkle and his lips would twitch as if he’s trying his hardest not to smile. Not only that, but when Bokuto would be at his lowest, Akaashi was always by his side comforting him and giving him the pat on the back as needed. Akaashi would go through lengths to keep Bokuto at bay. 

“It’s for the sake of the team, Konoha” Akaashi would tell him while he had his head on Akaashi’s lap, Akaashi’s fingers gently combing his blonde hair. Konoha hums, still deep in his thoughts about Bokuto. Akaashi snaps him back to reality with a kiss on the forehead, “I joined the volleyball team for you.” 

Graduation came quickly after, the cherry blossom trees are full bloom as they’re kissing under one. Akaashi smiles at him, “I’m so proud of you, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Konoha chuckles and caresses Akaashi’s cheeks, “Are you kidding me? I’m more scared for myself than you.” Akaashi laughs at that, Konoha feels his heart grow ten times bigger, he wonders what would happen if he could never hear that same laugh again. 

Bokuto comes running at them full speed, he tackles Konoha to the ground and crushes him with his body, “I’m really gonna miss you guys, thanks for making this year one of the best.” Konoha can’t help but feel like that was pointed more towards Akaashi than to him. 

Akaashi smiles fondly, “You’re welcome Bokuto-san. Thank you for letting me fit comfortably in the team.” Bokuto grins even wider at that and Konoha can’t help but feel a bit put down, he tries to shake it off because hey, it’s graduation after all.. Everyone gets emotional, right? 

 

~

 

Konoha hears the front door jingle signalling that Akaashi was home, quiet as always he takes off his shoes and hangs up his jacket. Konoha slowly walks towards Akaashi to give him a welcome home hug, he doesn’t miss the way Akaashi slightly tenses at the sudden interaction and he definitely doesn’t miss the unfamiliar scent that was on Akaashi’s clothes. 

He breaks away and smiles lightly, “I’ve prepared you dinner. It’s your favourite.” 

Akaashi returns a gentle smile at him, Konoha feels his heart sting because he doesn’t know if Akaashi’s smile is sincere or not, Konoha has seen his boyfriend’s smile so many times but for some reason, he can’t bring himself to believe that it’s fake. 

Akaashi makes his way to their shared bedroom while Konoha is still standing near the doorway with a blank expression on his face, Akaashi looks back confused and grabs Konoha’s hand. They make their way into the bedroom while Akaashi gives Konoha tired kisses and Konoha doesn’t mind because the warmth that Akaashi emits is home to him. Konoha takes Akaashi’s clothes off and is determined to fill his boyfriend’s head with thoughts of him. Only him. 

They fell asleep shortly afterwards, Akaashi forgot about dinner, his favourite meal sitting now cold in the kitchen. The room is filled with Akaashi’s soft snores and Konoha can only sigh. He gets up and walks into the bathroom, Konoha stares at himself in the mirror and sees the tears that are slowly running down his face. He turns the tap on and splashes his face with cold water. 

In the next room he hears Akaashi’s phone buzz, he knows he shouldn’t snoop through peoples things but Akaashi was his boyfriend, it should be fine. What if it’s from work and it’s important, Konoha tried reasoning with himself. He grabbed Akaashi’s phone from their nightstand and walks into the kitchen. He doesn’t know why but his guts are telling him to put the phone down and go back in their room and lay in bed with Akaashi. 

Curiosity killed the cat. He unlocked Akaashi’s phone with the same password Akaashi has used for years, it was his birthday. He tapped on the message application and felt his heart sink at the name. Koutarou Bokuto. Konoha could almost scoff. He clicked on the message to expand it and he now wished he hadn’t,

_Thanks for lunch, Keiji. You looked really good today. I can’t wait for our little get away next month. I love you, have a good sleep you earned it._

Konoha wanted to smash the phone on the wall, he wanted to wake Akaashi up and tell him to leave. Konoha can’t, he won’t and he knows it. He makes sure to mark the message unread then proceeds to lock Akaashi’s phone. He stares at the locksreen which is Konoha blushing at Akaashi because he caught him off guard and told him he was beautiful. He wonders if Akaashi changes the lockscreen before he sees Bokuto, he wonders if Akaashi even told Bokuto that they were still together, he wonders if Akaashi still loves him.  


Konoha cries, that sob heart wrenching cry. Once Akaashi leaves the house for work Konoha breaks down. He hasn’t stopped thinking about it, is it his fault he wonders. He thinks maybe he did something wrong to make Akaashi want to cheat on him, he thinks maybe he’s too boring or he’s too simple. Bokuto had always been someone he’s trusted but what happens when the two person you trusted the most ends up being the ones that pull the trigger.

He wipes his face then, changes his clothes and puts his brave face on. He ventures out to his boyfriend’s work place, he doesn’t know what he’s doing or why he’s doing it, as if the text wasn’t enough Konoha felt like he needed solid proof, he was in denial, he didn’t want to believe it. It’s lunch time now, Akaashi should be heading to his favourite cafe near his work building to eat. 

He’s been there so many times with Akaashi, they even have a favourite spot, the couple chair beside all the plants. It was quieter there, and seeing the plants made Akaashi calm. He carefully walks inside the cafe forgetting the fact that if you open the door the bell attached to it jingles but it didn’t even matter because the buzz of the people talking was loud enough to drown it out, Konoha sighs in relief. Though it’s probably too early to be relieved now..

He walks towards the spot they always sit at but a little more hidden than anything. Konoha didn’t know what to expect but the scene he saw in front of him physically broke his heart, the same sinking feeling of dread came over him as he watched Akaashi laughing and talking to someone who doesn’t have that same owl horn hair style but now keeps his hair flat, Bokuto looked professional, he looked really good to put it plainly. Bokuto slowly puts his hands on the table and grabs Akaashi’s, Konoha could feel his tears falling at the way Akaashi blushes that beautiful pink he hasn’t seen in awhile. Konoha couldn’t take anymore of this, he got up and he left. 

Akaashi got home a little later than usual, he toes off his shoes and heads to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He didn’t expect Konoha to be gone, usually Konoha greets him at the door with his warm welcome home hug but today was quiet, today was dark. 

“Akinori? I’m home” Akaashi calls out to him gently, searching every room in the house for him.

Confused he pulls out his cell phone and calls his boyfriend’s cell and after the first ring he got sent to voicemail, 

_The number you have dialed cannot be reached at the moment, please try again later._

Konoha always answers Akaashi’s calls but this time he couldn’t even be bothered to pretend like his phone was off, he blatantly pressed ignore on his phone with a bitter taste in his mouth. Konoha’s not much of a drinker but he figures since Akaashi found a nice new hobby he should as well. 

He didn’t drink a single drink, he sat at the bar staring at the ring on his finger which now felt just a tad bit heavier than before. A promise ring, he had given to Akaashi on the first year they started living together, they had matching ones. Akaashi seemed so happy then, Konoha would never forget the way his boyfriend had kissed him so gently, the way Akaashi whispered his vows of, “I love you, it’s always been you. Thank you for being so kind to me.” 

Konoha thinks that maybe he deserved this, maybe he wasn’t the one. He was always second place next to Bokuto on the court but it’s like a slow stab in the heart thinking he’s second place in Akaashi’s heart as well. It’s almost midnight now, he decides to take a cab home, as if to set the mood it started raining and Konoha was drenched just by walking from the cab to his front door, at least the rain will hide his tears, he thinks bitterly. 

Konoha doesn’t slam the door open, though he felt like he should. He walks in calmly despite feeling like absolute shit, he’s wet and he’s hurt all he wants to do right now is take a long hot shower. He walks past their bedroom not even bothering to greet Akaashi, who he thinks is already asleep. Konoha turns on the shower and starts stripping his clothes off, Akaashi slowly comes into the bathroom and Konoha almost freezes. 

“Where were you? Did you not think to answer any of my calls? I know you ignored them Aki, don’t even think about lying to me.” Akaashi was angry, he very rarely gets angry with Konoha but his boyfriend came home smelling like the bar he was just in.

Meanwhile Konoha tried to stop himself from fuming at how hypocritical Akaashi was being, he took a deep breath and turned around to face Akaashi whose face is red and still so beautiful. Konoha had always been weak when it came to the latter, he took Akaashi’s face in his hands and started crying. Akaashi was shocked at his boyfriends’ action, “Aki baby, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

Konoha shook his head, “Please just, stay with me, Keiji.” 

Akaashi tilted Konoha’s face up and kissed his neck slowly, “Always.” 

Akaashi’s kisses were like little butterflies landing on his skin, they were soft and light. They felt like love, Konoha used to think. Now Akaashi’s kisses were like matches being lit on his skin one flame at a time, they hurt and they burn. Konoha so badly wants to wash it off, he wants to push Akaashi off of him and hop in the shower but he doesn’t. He peels Akaashi’s clothes off and slowly leads him into the shower. Guilt sex? Hate sex? They’re not making love anymore. 

Sleeping now consisted of endless thoughts racing in Konoha’s head, while Akaashi tries to wrap his arms around him all Konoha can think of is how Bokuto would be the one Akaashi cuddles up to. 

_How long has it been going on?_  
Why did he start doing it?  
What went wrong with us?  
Why are we in this situation? 

Questions Konoha knows he probably won’t get the answer to. On their coffee table, his boyfriends phone buzzes. Each buzz is a slap to the face, everything hurts now. All of Akaashi’s actions make him think twice, his usual reaction before would be adoring every single thing his boyfriend says and does but it’s so different now, how can their relationship change within a matter of days. Or has it always been this way and Konoha was too blinded by love to see it. 

Konoha makes a list of reasons why he should confront Akaashi, of course there was a lot of reasons why he should but the one reason why he shouldn’t was what kept his mouth shut,

_He will leave me for Bokuto._

Love has always been the way Akaashi looks up at him in the morning while they wake up, love was the way they spend Sunday mornings together in the kitchen cooking up a storm of pancakes, crepes, and anything sweet because Akaashi has a secret sweet tooth. Love was the way Akaashi brings Konoha a warm cup of his favourite tea while he’s working on his new book, the temperature was just right. Their love was just right.

Konoha has been spacing out lately, the routine was always the same. He writes his book during the day trying to get lost in his work so he forgets about everything he’s found out, he writes until he can’t write anymore. Akaashi comes home smelling like someone else, while kissing him with lips that kissed someone else, disgusting Konoha thought. Yet the way he enjoyed Akaashi’s tongue in his mouth was even more disgusting. 

Time seemed to be passing by fast, time was golden, time was precious. How much time he had left to be with Akaashi was something Konoha never thought would surface in his mind. Everytime Akaashi steps out the door, it felt like a little piece of him would never come back. He loses a piece of Akaashi’s heart everyday. Akaashi’s daylight now belongs to someone else. 

As soon as the sun comes down, in the cold of the night, Konoha finds warmth in Akaashi. He has a different kind of glow to him, a glow that wasn’t caused by Konoha. Konoha feels his throat dry every time Bokuto’s name pops up inside his head, he knows he’s lost. 

Feeling defeated he sighs, “You’ve been sighing a lot these days, Aki” 

At least you’re still paying attention to me, Konoha thought bitterly. 

“The writers’ block is really bad this time, don’t worry about me, Keiji.” 

Akaashi hums as he gets ready for bed, Akaashi felt guilty, he thought back to when him and Bokuto went out for lunch and he saw a glimpse of blonde hair scurrying out. If he had to name one flaw about himself it would be that he’s selfish. He doesn’t want to let Konoha go. He knows what he’s doing is wrong but as long as Konoha is by his side it’s okay. It’s okay, he repeats in his head like a mantra. Thoughts of Bokuto floods Akaashi’s brain as he drifts off to sleep, completely forgetting about the boyfriend who’s feeling crestfallen at the way Akaashi smiles gently in his sleep. 

Konoha prays that night, he never prays, 

“God, if you’re out there somewhere, please give me strength. I don’t want to lose Keiji. I can’t lose Keiji.” 

 

~

 

A storm was coming, the rolling of the thunder so evidently loud in the sky. Konoha was worried, Akaashi was late. Konoha decided to take his car and drive to Akaashi’s office just to bring him an umbrella, stupid of him but it takes him back to when they were still young and Konoha would do this while Akaashi was working his part time job. The drive was quiet, only the rain pelting on his car as background music, Konoha felt a little bit happy, momentarily forgetting about everything. He wanted to see Akaashi’s reaction as he pulls out the umbrella they’ve kept for years now. 

The building was dark, it was after hours. He takes the elevator up to Akaashi’s office, the pep in his step slowly dies as he hears Akaashi’s soft moans and the thud of something banging on the office table. Konoha stood there for a minute not knowing what to do. Konoha hesitantly decides to open the door and stares, cold and hard. Akaashi and Bokuto surprised, scurries to put their clothes on. Bokuto looked at the ground ashamed, this was the first time Konoha had seen Bokuto look so afraid. Akaashi looked apologetic, guilty. 

“Akinori, I can explai-”, Konoha’s tears start running down his face once more and Akaashi felt torn between Bokuto and Konoha. He didn’t know whether he should run to Konoha’s aid or stay bravely beside Bokuto and own up to his actions. The tug of war in Akaashi’s mind and the hesitation of his actions opened up Konoha’s eyes. Once and for all, he lost. 

Konoha slowly started walking away but he stopped abruptly, “I think we need some time away from each other.” 

Akaashi saw the umbrella Konoha left on the floor and felt his blood run cold, heart sinking, he looked at Bokuto with so much pain in his eyes, “I’m sorry.” 

Time slows down, it runs fast, it’s always ticking, it never stops but right now, both Akaashi and Konoha have realized that their time’s up. 

Konoha runs into his car, umbrella forgotten on the floor of Akaashi’s office, he sits there idly, he feels even more lost than he has in the past couple of days. Konoha hates himself for wishing that he had never walked in, maybe if he pretended everything was fine and he didn’t know anything Akaashi would still be with him, maybe if he overlooked it Akaashi would still be as loving and tender to him but he knows that’s not right. 

Konoha finds himself at the same bar he was in when he first found out about Akaashi’s affair, this time around the bar tender pities him and offers him a free shot which Konoha gladly accepts. One shot, two, three suddenly it turned into seven, he hasn’t stopped crying since he got there. With bloodshot eyes he downs another drink, Konoha figures maybe it’ll wash away Akaashi’s taste in his lips which he can’t even feel now. 

Someone sits down next to Konoha and he has half a mind to tell that person to go away, “What’s got you so down in the dumps?” 

Konoha turns to face said stranger and he wasn’t expecting what he saw at all, the man sitting beside him was short to put it simply, but he also looked intimidatingly attractive. He had his leather jacket hung on the chair beside them, arms covered in tattoos yet he also somehow looked soft, 

“Are you genuinely concerned or are you just curious?” 

The shorter one laughs, “Of course I’m curious, you’re a stranger in the bar.” 

Konoha rolls his eyes a little bit annoyed deciding to leave but before he could even get up from his seat, the guy beside him grabs his arm, “Hey, I was kidding I’m definitely concerned, not to be creepy or anything but I’ve been watching you since I got here and all you’ve done is take shots after shots while crying.” 

“Well, you don’t need to worry about me, I’m perfectly fine.” 

Konoha yet again tries to get up but this time there was no arm to stop him so he falls on the ground, the man beside him gets up in a hurry and helps him, “Sit back down for a couple of minutes” 

Konoha was about to argue but with the way he’s feeling he knows he should take the advice.

The guy who helped him sits back down next to him and takes his hand out with a mischevious look on his face, “I’m Yaku by the way.” 

Konoha stares at his hand for a minute but decides to shake it anyway, “I’m Konoha” 

He kept it short, he didn’t wanna talk, at this point all Konoha wanted was for the earth to make a big hole and swallow him.

“You’re about to cry again.. Talking about your problems to a stranger helps sometimes, you know? I can give you fresh advice without really knowing the details you don’t want me to know.” 

This guy is really persistent is what Konoha’s thinking, “Well, long story short. I got cheated on.” 

“I’m sorry.” Yaku looked troubled now, 

Konoha chuckled at that, “At least someone is” 

Konoha looked away trying his hardest not to shed another tear, he’s been crying way too much, he thought. 

“Listen, do you wanna get away for awhile?” Yaku once again had his hand out towards him, Konoha barely knew this guy but for some reason he found himself taking the other’s hand. 

When the pair stepped out of the bar, the rain subsided and there was a slight chill in the air, Konoha shivered a bit and Yaku smiled, “If you’re cold now I don’t think you’re gonna like this ride that much,” 

Konoha looked at him a bit confused but as they got to Yaku’s parking spot he realized, Yaku was a biker. Yaku laughed at Konoha’s frightened face, “Don’t worry I’m a good driver!” 

“You fucking better be!” Konoha grabbed the helmet that was passed to him, never in his life did he think he would be riding a motorcycle, especially not with a stranger. For the first time in awhile he felt a spark of excitement light up inside him. 

Yaku got on the bike and Konoha hopped on behind him, “Hold on tight, no matter what you do, don’t let go” 

The hum of the motorcycle grows as they left the bar, Konoha definitely forgot his car that was parked on the next street. As he’s sitting behind Yaku, he felt the cold wind brushing against his skin, a little roughly than he’d like but it only took some getting used to. 

They ended up on a small hill behind the town’s grocery store, “The air’s nice, huh?” Yaku smiled so brightly at Konoha and Konoha couldn’t help but stare. 

“Are you okay? You’re not about to throw up, right?”

Konoha once again rolled his eyes, “You ask a lot of questions.” 

Yaku chuckled, eyes twinkling like the stars above them, “Yes, and you’ve barely answered a single one.”  
Yaku takes out a cigarette and sparks it up, the flame seemed so beautiful then, Konoha thought. 

“Do you smoke?” Yaku asked generously, but Konoha bit his still numb lip and shook his head no,

They sat there quietly for awhile, the wind, the slow breaths and all the insects were the only thing that can be heard. Konoha couldn’t help but feel numb, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was everything that happened, he didn’t know which for sure. Right now the only thing he’s actually sure about is how thankful he is for the guy who saved him from almost dying because Konoha, like the masochist that he is knows that he probably would’ve driven home even though he was piss drunk. 

Konoha is sober enough to have coherent thoughts though, he clears his throat rather softly, “Thanks for this.” 

Yaku once again turns to him with that same mischievous look he had on in the bar, “Anytime.” 

Again, the quiet consumed them but a moment after Yaku broke it by talking about his cats at home. If Konoha was honest Yaku talked his ear off. They conversed about animals, their family, their passions, their dreams, their old high school and eventually, the situation that Konoha was in. 

The sun was starting to rise up now, Konoha had a clear head now. He knew what he had to do, he’s known for awhile but being in denial was easier than owning up to something, he and Akaashi both know that. Yaku offered a ride back to the bar since Konoha mentioned that his car was still there and he gladly accepted. 

After Konoha thanked Yaku once again he started walking towards his car but then a hand once again grabbed his arm, “Um, I know I’m practically no one to you but I’d like to be someone in your life, a friend maybe? Can we see each other again?” 

Konoha for the first time the whole night genuinely smiled, “Yes.” 

 

~

 

Konoha was in their driveway, he was staring at the steering wheel trying to gain every ounce of strength he had left in him. He was running on zero sleep with no more tears left, or so he thought. Konoha felt drained in every possible way.  
He unlocked their front door slowly, the rush of every memory he had of the both of them hit him instantly. He took a deep breath and walked in, before he could even take anything in he felt a sudden weight crush him. He inhaled the scent slowly, it smelled like home and it made Konoha’s heart sting. 

“I thought you’d never come back” Akaashi pulled back, the first thing Konoha noticed was the puffy red eyes on his lover’s beautiful face. 

“Keiji, we need to talk.” The fear in Akaashi’s eyes were evident, they both pathetically started crying although they haven’t started talking about anything yet, 

“I am so sorry Akinori, I was wrong, it was all my fault.” Akaashi was the one sobbing this time, Konoha had never seen the other so distressed, inside Konoha felt at least relieved to know that he could still have that effect on Akaashi,

Konoha smiled softly, glistening tears still falling down his face, “I think at this point we’re both at fault. I’ve known you since we were in high school, I know you like the back of my hand. I know that you’ve liked him since high school but you chose me. I know that it was hard, but I’m thankful that you chose me. I’m still thankful that you’ve stayed with me for this long even though you and I both know, Keiji. You belong to someone else.” 

Akaashi hung his head low avoiding Konoha’s eyes but Konoha lifted his face up with his hand and kissed him, “I also know that even though you’re here with me right now, you’d rather be with him.” 

Akaashi hugged him once again, Konoha didn’t hold anything back, he was done denying, he was ready to let Akaashi go. Konoha hugged him back tighter than ever, Akaashi looked at Konoha with the most gentle eyes, 

“Akinori, I love you. No, not in the best friend type of way, since I first saw you, I knew I was gonna love you. I don’t regret choosing you, and please know that just because I love Bokuto does not make me love you any less but it’s not fair to both of you. Thank you for allowing me to spend apart of my life being in love with and loved by you.” 

The pair both felt more calmer and relieved after getting everything out, though still feeling the pain of their break up they talked through it like they always did when they had fights, communication was key in their relationship and Konoha missed this so much, Konoha missed just sitting down with Akaashi and talking. Konoha was gonna miss Akaashi’s presence the most. 

Akaashi has been beside him through everything, thinking about life without Akaashi used to be impossible but now, Konoha thinks he might just make it. 

“What are we gonna do about the house?” Akaashi looked around, skimming through all the stuff they had and all the pictures they’ve collected throughout the years, 

“I’m gonna move out. I asked you to move in with me, Keiji because I wanted to give you a home. I want you to do whatever you deem is best.” Konoha had stopped crying, the comfortable feeling between them makes him think that just maybe, they didn’t have to disappear from each other’s lives completely.

 

~

 

Konoha stayed true to his word and moved out a week after. They ended up inviting Bokuto over to talk about the whole thing and yes, there were more tears (mostly from Bokuto) and Konoha wouldn’t exactly call it a pleasant conversation but it was a conversation that needed to happen. And Konoha won’t deny that he felt like a big weight has been lifted off his shoulder once it was over. 

Change isn’t always bad, it doesn’t necessarily mean that he’s closing the book and starting a new one. Akaashi was a very important chapter in his life that has taught him many things like love, patience and gratitude. Akaashi also taught him how to be hurt and how to overcome the pain. Akaashi Keiji, his first love and his first heartbreak. Konoha smiled fondly at Akaashi before walking out the door, “Take care of yourself, I love you. Always.” 

_Thank you for being mine._

 

~

 

Konoha was laying on his bed in his new apartment and found himself wondering what Yaku has been up to, it’s been a couple weeks now and he hasn’t tried to contact him once. A little bit nervous he decided to pick up his phone and scan through his contacts,

_Yaku Morisuke_

He quickly pressed dial before he could change his mind,

“Hey, I was wondering when you’d call, do you wanna get away for a bit?” 

Konoha finally started to see the next chapter of his life unfold, and it just might include a certain short man loaded with art for skin and a mischievously bright smile.


End file.
